Snake Love Rewrite
by SmilingDragonDino
Summary: Bella was running away from home because of that happened in her past. Now she has found her way to Mud, where she finally will feel free. However, it is a little hard when two hellfire eyes is set on you. When also some familiar faces from her past joins in, the word "hard" just get evolved to harder.


**So, the first chapter. It took me awhile. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like my rewritten version of "Snake Love". The chapters will hopefully be longer now and with more details. I should also tell you that there will be some difference. Jake will for example be a little more in his character, please don't be angry at me for it. There will also be more about Bella's past and maybe Jake's. So, I hope you will still like this story and if you don't, then please no flames, I'm really trying! And on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rango only my OC/OC's!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mud**

**Third P.O.V**

"Damn, how long is this desert?" growled a pissed off female rattlesnake as she slithered on the hot sand. It was a very attractive woman. With the black diamond pattern on her back, her dark copper coils and amethyst eyes she was a sight to behold. A very rare sight. It's not every day you have the chance to see a snake with amethyst eyes. She also had a scar over her left eye, it went from under her eye and over the eye and stopped on the head. It wasn't so thick, not even one millimeter. However, beside the scar, this beauty's name is Bella.

Oh well, back to the subject. People would probably wonder why someone would be travelling around half the Mojave desert. Bella would have answer that question with "I'm trying to find somewhere to stay, duh!" And that is true, she's trying to find somewhere to stay. So far the most people from other towns has felt frightened and afraid around her, so she continued to travel since she didn't felt welcomed. She couldn't blame them thought, she eats animals after all. The town she was heading to now should be lucky that she ate a big rat an hour ago. Hunger and tiredness doesn't work well with her, she'll be in a bad mood then and she's quite dangerous when she's in a bad mood.

Finally she could see some houses not far away. 'Finally!' she thought. She started to slither a little faster, in terrible need to reach her destination so she could rest. The houses got bigger and bigger and now she really hoped that someone wouldn't see her and start screaming. However, she knew that this town was a little special. This town was Mud. She didn't really knew it's story, but she knew the sheriff. In fact, Sheriff Rango was known in some parts of the desert. Most because he had helped other towns with Bad Bill and his gang. That fat lizard was most seen in Mud most of the time since Mud was the town with most water in the whole desert. Bad Bill and his gang was most known for stealing money, breaking into people's house, destroying things and trying to seduce women. But for the most times they got slapped and thrown in jail, so people weren't that afraid of them, but that doesn't mean that you should walk up to them and pick a fight. But they were pretty good at that themselves so you didn't have to worry about that.

Bella was now in front of the first house, or the side of it. So far no one had seen her, good. She tried to stay unseen until she came to the sheriff's office, if you want to call it that. Bella was pretty sure it was going to be a sign with the word 'Sheriff' or 'Jail' on the building she was looking for. The building was probably in the middle of the town so this wasn't going to be easy, but Bella could be lucky now that she was an expert at moving in silence. Thanks to her coils colors it was also very hard to see her when she was moving in the shadows. She took good advantage of this when she was hunting, she loved the face of her prey when it saw her. It was for the most a face of horror and a little hint of sadness. But she wasn't hunting now, she was searching for a building. And she found it, faster than she had expected. As she thought it was in the middle of the town, there was a big sign above where it was written 'Jail'. But there was also a little sign that was hanging from two chains where it was written 'Sheriff'. 'Hmm, Bella thought, the sign seems to be new'. Bella didn't know what had caused the sign to be switched, but unknowing for her she was going to figure it out sooner than she thought. 'Oh well, might as well say hi to the sheriff' she thought before she carefully slithered out from the shadows and hoped that no one saw her. She knocked on the door without drawing any attention, she was lucky that she had arrived so early in the morning so that everyone was still asleep, and waited for the door to be opened. In around five seconds the door opened and there stood a very tired lizard.

"Hello, what can I do-"Rango didn't finish his sentence when he realized what was standing in front of him. He seemed to be a little pale and had frozen completely. 'If he starts screaming I'm going to knock him out,' Bella was a little nervous if he were going to scream or not. She didn't want anyone to know that she was here until she had talked to the sheriff.

"Umm… Could we talk inside?" She asked him, she was whispering so Rango could understand that she didn't want any attention. He gathered himself and finally got his normal green face back again.

"Sure, miss…?" Rango answered as he asked for her name.

"Bella, Bella Fang." Rango nodded and walked inside with her right behind him. She wasn't that impressed by the lizard, however she was a little shocked that she could see some respect in his eyes for her. She had never met someone before that showed her some respect instead of fear and horror, especially a lizard. Had he me a rattlesnake before? She didn't know that Rango had met Rattlesnake Jake so she was just as clueless as a hatchling that took it's first steps into the world. But she knew that if he had met a rattlesnake and it had tried to eat him, the respect in his eyes wouldn't be there now. But it was, which made her think that maybe he have a rattlesnake buddy somewhere in the desert. 'No, it sounds almost impossible, but still…' Bella thought as she saw Rango standing in front of her uncomfortable. At least he was a little afraid of her. After all, she could just take a fast leap and Rango would have rattlesnake poison in his body. Bella was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a sign next to the sheriff's desk. Bella shivered a little, it was the old 'Sheriff' sign, and it was full of holes from bullets. 'Well, now I know that someone doesn't like him or didn't like him' Bella thought and started to focus on her talk with the sheriff.

"So, what might your business be in Mud, miss Bella?" asked the sheriff. He seemed a little unsure, as if he was a little afraid of what her answer may be.

"As you may see sheriff I am pretty tired, I would be very thankful if you would let me stay here and rest for some time," she tried her best to make him see that she was no danger to the town or a threat, "I promise you to not destroy anything or eat anyone and pay for my house, if I now get one." She finished and hoped that she had made herself clear. Rango himself seemed a bit shocked. It's not every day a rattlesnake comes and asks for shelter, he had never seen any snakes in the towns he had visited so he thought that they slept under a rock in the middle of nowhere.

"…if you promise to not put any harm on the town or it's people, I think I can offer you a house. You are going to have to pay for it like everyone else of course, so I think I'm going to have to find a job for you as well," this answer made Bella very happy but the sheriffs next answer made her remember something she had forgot for the moment, "however, the town's people will probably not be so comfortable around you, I'm afraid." Of course, the town's people. Bella got a small flashback from when she visited a town far away from here, when a woman saw her she started screaming and in about a minute the whole town had guns pointed at her. They were screaming at her, telling her to leave. Bella, of course, left. She didn't felt like having hundreds of bullet holes in her head. "Miss Bella, are you alright?" asked the sheriff. He knew that the town's people weren't going to like this, they would probably want her to leave. After Rattlesnake Jake left with the screaming mayor in his coils the town's people hoped to never have to see him again, but those chances were low. Rango had a feeling that Jake would come back, he just didn't know when. To make it worse, Rango also knew that Jake didn't left a town without a soul, but with luck maybe he would take Bad Bill next time. Rango often wondered if all rattlesnakes were like Jake, not outlaws and murders but, almost seeing it as if everything that's smaller than themselves is food. This female rattlesnake didn't seem to be like that, so Rango took the risk to let her stay, but he would definitely throw her out of the town if she ate someone. If not somebody shot her first.

"Oh yea, I'm fine thank you," Bella plead in her mind that he would let her stay, "so, do you let me stay?" she asked. Rango looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she takes as something good.

"Yes, you have my permission to stay here." Bingo.

**So what do you think? Bad or good? I gave Bella a scar and some random information about her. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me. I don't know when the next update will be, it depends on. Bye bye!**


End file.
